superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Solovar
Solovar is the King of Gorilla City, a hidden city of hyper-intelligent gorillas in Africa. Renowned for his wisdom and psychic powers, he was virtually unchallenged, except by the villainous Grodd. __TOC__ Background Information episode: Revenge on Gorilla City (November 4, 1978).]] In the parallel universe of Earth-One, Solovar is originally from the planet Calor. Meaning he and his race of sentient apes are not native to earth. He lived in a beautiful city, unmatched by any other on the planet. In the midst of a hostile environment they created a virtual paradise. Yet, it was doomed to fail. At a moment a massive volcano could erupt and destroy the city. They knew they had to leave the planet, but were incapable of interplanetary flight. Then on one fateful occasion, Grodd witnesses the Green Lantern fight the Dryg.This battle between Hal Jordan and the Dryg was first told in Green Lantern, #1 (August, 1960). In this tale, it was later revealed in DC Super-Stars, #14 (May/June 1977) that the battle was watched by a sentient gorilla named Grodd. Grodd heads back to his city and informs Solovar that, if all the gorillas work together, they can tap into the ring's energy and use it to transport ‘Gorilla City’ to Earth. They use their mind-control to coerce Green Lantern to use his ring and transport their city through space and to earth. On the way, Grodd demands to be made leader because he found the human and it was his idea to save the city. This was denied by Solovar and so the two fight. Grodd eventually looses. In the confusion Grodd was able to siphon some of the Green Lantern's ring's energy to make good on his escape. Once relocated on Earth, Solivar uses his own mental powers to make Green Lantern forget everything. Solovar then fabricates the story that his sentient apes have been on earth for eons.As revealed in DC Super-Stars, #14 (May/June 1977). Their new home is in Africa in a hidden valley, under a hidden dome. It is not long before Grodd shows up in Central City. He has come seeking King Solovar, who has allowed himself be captured by humans and put in a zoo. Solovar pretended to be an ordinary ape in order to keep Gorilla City a secret from the world of humans. Grodd wants to learn the secret of mind-control, so he can control the armies of Gorilla City in order to take over the world. Stealing the ability, Grodd returns to Gorilla City to begin his plans of domination. Solovar frees himself and seeks out the hero known as the Flash to ask for his help. The two travel to Gorilla City where Grodd has just taken over the army. The Flash becomes the first human to learn of the city's existence and its location. Flash manages to battle Grodd by spinning around him faster than Grodd can think. This knocks Grodd out and removes his mind-control ability and the knowledge of ever having it from his memories. Flash then turns Grodd over to Solovar for punishment, and promises not to reveal the secret of Gorilla City's location to the rest of the world.As revealed in Flash, #106 (April/May 1959). A few years later, the Guardians reveal to the Green Lantern the truth about his part in bringing the Gorilla City to earth. This makes him the second Justice Leaguer to know that the race of sentient apes did not originate on earth.As revealed in DC Super-Stars, #14 (May/June 1977). By the late 70's, Grodd joined the Legion of Doom. Solovar immediately had Grodd banished forever from the city. Still, Grodd returned, and attempted to get revenge on the gorillas and take over the city, but once again he fails, and is banished to the outside once again. But Grodd decides to give it another try, but this time he would get help from the entire Legion of Doom. So by modifying Brainiac's mind control device, he is able to take control of all of the gorillas in the city, except for Solovar's, who is safe in his palace, and able to send a message to the Flash, who in turn alerts the rest of the Super Friends. Around this time, Solovar found himself the target of the assassin known as the Kingslayer while at a U.N. Conference in NYC. The Wonder Twins take on the responsibility of protecting the King. The twins naturally protects him from being harmed.As revealed in Super Friends, #11 (April/May 1978). Powers and Abilities Powers *Telepathy Abilities *Leadership Appearances Earth-One Appearances: * Flash, #106 (April/May 1959) Earth-1A Appearance: *''Super Friends, #11'' (April/May 1978) *Season 3: **Revenge on Gorilla City (November 4, 1978) **History of Doom (December 23, 1978) Notes * Solovar first appeared in Flash, #106''Go to the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki ''DC Database] for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Flash_Vol_1_106 Flash, Vol. 1 #106] (May, 1959) (May, 1959). * He was created by writer John Broome and artist Carmine Infantino. References Category:Flash supporting characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:DC characters Category:Superheroes Category:SuperFriends Comic book Category:Super Friends comic book characters Category:Aliens